heroatheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Days of Old Divination
Divination is the ability to foretell the future using one particular means or another. The method, in terms of game mechanics, is completely meaningless, and the player may choose a method for his character to perform divination that seems best for his character. The method is only a way to give flavor to the character, so the diviner may choose any method he sees fit. To perform a divination, the diviner must stare into a chosen medium long and hard, meditating on it for at least ten minutes. During this time, nothing can break his concentration, or all will be lost. At the end of the ten minutes, the diviner may roll on their Divination score. If the roll is not one they like, they may continue attempting the divination by spending another ten minutes staring at their chosen medium until a better vision presents itself. They may retry a divination as many times as they like, as long as they are willing to spend the extra ten minutes doing so each time, but they may only perform a divination once per day. Upon a failure, the diviner does not get to roll anymore. The result of the viewing should tell the diviner something about the subject upon which they are focused. The diviner may choose any topic, and may choose to attempt to see something out of the subject’s existence from its past, present, or future. The result of the roll the diviner chooses indicates the quality of the vision and its usefulness. The future part can be fairly tricky. The GM can use the following table to figure out how best to allow his divining characters to tell the future. However, once the GM has given a vision to a diviner, he must work hard to make sure that what was seen in the future vision comes to pass, unless the party actively does something to stop that event from happening. Examples for methods of divination include looking at cards, runes, bones, tea leaves, blood spatter, a crystal, smoke, the movements of woodland animals, or staring into the moon. Most diviners only ever use one method. Results of Divination The following list explains the clarity of divination results based on the rank of the roll. *'Critical Failure': The diviner sees some kind of misinformation, and the player must act as though he wholeheartedly believes it. *'Failure': The diviner fails to see anything *'Poor': The diviner sees blurry images that indicate something to him, but even if he can decipher them they don’t mean much of anything that matters to the situation. *'Fair': The diviner sees an image which they can barely make out, and even if they can decipher what they see, the meaning is shrouded in riddles they then must discern on their own. *'Good': The diviner sees an image which is clear enough, except they can’t see everything. Through the main things they can make out, there is somewhat of a clear message. *'Excellent': The diviner clearly sees something happening and understands what it means. It has direct impact on the situation at hand. *'Exceptional': The diviner sees everything he needs to know, and then maybe a little more. He also understands the factors that led up to this event. Category:Magic Category:Days of Old